The Mustery At Burgunham Hall
by KamWhaBam
Summary: Our suspects, our witnesses and the bystanders. There is one person out there with the desire to destroy everything for the entertainment of themselves. The dining party at the newly built hall was quite the enjoyment until things started to reach badly. Enter: Magmortar, Hydreigon, Bisharp, Aromatisse, Accelgor, Electabuzz and Watchhog. Who, really did it?
**Chapter 1**

( **Coronal. Fire)**

Every corner of the hall was lit, plants scattered spaciously around each floor. Paintings were not exempted as well. Some of the paintings we had were from the famous Ned a Smeargle known for his works all across the city. There was a dining table set with sandwiches, deserts, Moo Moo Milk and more. My blaze was rather calm this night, Thankfully.

The dining party was getting ready, the first one there was David. His obnoxious metal scratching sounds we're not polite and horrendous. The Burgunham Hall was owned by me and me only. I owned it for city events, balls birthdays and the ongoing list, butlers and maids were around here and there but the event was an walk in party to meet and greet our new city council members, however our Senator was David and I didn't trust him one bit, though.

Professor Hog was next, I knew him certainly well but he is too curious for his own good, he is just an observer however... It was a long while until everybody walked in moments after each other and it finally stopped, everyone was here. The Chandeliers were newly built, walls and structures made by the 'TGC DURR Corp', and everything else was volunteer service and frankly, we had a ton of help.

I had my suspicions, there were many more gloomy people other than David lounging around talking Crystal was laughing uncontrollably and something around the corner of my eye finally caught my attention, the last guest who entered was so huge it made me angry of what's going to happen in the next moment.

I turned to be greeted by the face, or might I say 3 faces while the huge floating dragon grinned as he put his "heads" behind his back. I felt like I was not the big boss here anymore, now I knew who to mess with and not to mess with...

"Greeting Colonel, you seem to have planned out an excellent showcase" He complimented. His huge shadow crawled over me as everyone in the great room, had their attention turned to him. The big dragon knew it, but he ignored it anyway. "Yes, I have... Who are you exactly?" I questioned ignorantly. I was rather ignorant to his straight-forward compliment, his face turned mundane as he took it away.

"I am Brutus, just now one but a business man, and this ball seemed like a nice place to take time off at, now that I'm done with work." He stated casually. He then floated away slowly as he raised his arms, sat in a chair with his "heads" on each rest and his tail resting on the floor. He sighed as he puffed out a ring of smoke from his main head.

Dashington came up to me after the event as we spoke in private, he hovered slowly as he waited for my response. "Fair man, you saw that didn't you?" The Coronal asked. He nodded as he spoke. "Yeah, suspicious people, all over, surprised Mayor Hawthorne would let a Pokemon capable of nothing more than destruction in our city" He said angrily. I gave him a look, he was on the right track but the dragon seemed well mannered. "Well, this one is not like that though, I think he owns a manor on the east side of town, but that still does not mean I trust him" I remarked.

It seemed like it was a habit of Brutus's to puff out rings of smoke when bored or frustrated, but I swear to Arceus... I knew he was soon going to go out on a triple Flamethrower rage, and burn this masterpiece of a hall to cinders, it felt very, very impending. I took my mind off of him since I felt I was worrying too much.

Everything seemed to be in place, the observers, Professor Hog, Crystal however seemed to have to much aromatherapy, Dashington, Justice, the two Private Investigators were here secretly and the random others. The ones who seemed sketchy were Brutus and Bisharp. It was going all fine when it suddenly got cold, the door flew open, I don't know how...

I shut the door with my heat melting the snow around me making the carpet damp. "The flames don't always point in your direction don't they" Professor Hog chuckled. I tried to go along with the joke, his sense of humor was hard to relate to. "Yep!" I laughed too. "Your smile egts awfully big when you laugh" He said awkwardly. I nodded as it wasn't that funny but I tried to joke along.

I saw Brutus float slowly out of the room, into the empty lit one where now one was in, and I was going to have none of it. He was shivering as it was barely even cold in here, well, at least to me. "Going anywhere?" I asked behind his back. The Hydreigon shuddered as he halted. "It's cold in here, and for your information dragons don't like outrageous cold like this" He replied bitterly. I rolled my eyes, unaware of being resistant to cold, being a fire type. I let him go...

( **Brutus** )

"I swear to god for the love of Dragon Types, Fire Types will never understand how bad the cold is compared to heat." I said shivering. A random Sizcor came up to and said, "That's the reason why you acquire Flamethrower" He said annoyed. I gave him a smug look tightening my tie. "And I can use it to melt you skedaddle you!" I threatened.

"Whatever, just a complement, dragons will never change" He said laughing egotistically. All three of my heads huffed out smoke, I turned away my attention to a Florges, just, sitting across the room looking at me. I huffed In annoyment as this Fairy was going to maul me.

"Well, what do you want? Damned Fairy if your going to burn the devil out of me then do it already" I said defensively. She crosses her arms and lifted her head up with a grin, and floated her fingers with gleaming dust sparkling around it. "Oh you silly Hydreigon, the only reason why we kill your species, is because they are cold and evil heart'ed machines are destruction, they don't have feelings nor morals" She remarked.

I snarled at her as she laughed with oppression and was about ready go launch a Draco Meteor in this bitches face, now one talks lies about dragons when it doesn't apply to everyone. "I can see your mouth gleaming, the mayor will for sure enjoy seeing you at the table and hammer, when you destroy all of this." She said giggling. I was acting too rash, and was loosing my cool.

She then exited the room and fluttered her hand at me with a corny goodbye and I breathing a load of smoke, I was so mad that I didn't notice that everything turned dark and I shuttered, realizing I was about to burn everything down.

( **Everyone** )

The light started flickering and everything soon came off after, a minute and everyone sighed. "Probably the snow again..." Moondala muttered. Everyone gave a nod except for the Coronal. "I don't know about that, there were a couple of sketchy Pokemon in here. And talking about sketchy I'm going to find that dammed Hydreigon" Coronal Fire said as he sighed.

The Coronal walked into the room where the suspicious Hydreigon floated into but, he was face to face with him as the Magmortar jumped on fear as he got angry. "It was not me I swear, and burn me, I Hyper beam you, triple the damage. Don't even try to make your move as he readied 2 Dragon Pulses. ". Magmortar jumped back, and held his cannon hands up with a hyper beam ready. " You realize your at a disadvantage I have triple the damage, put it down. and I'll do the same" Brutus threatened.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to end this fury and besides your already on the watch list" Dashington said. Brutus cocked his eye and be shared his head. "Just because my species got a reputation doesn't mean I carry it" He cried. Everyone shakes their head as he should just deal with the burden. "Maybe I will just leave" The beast stated.

"Not so fast, your a suspect and everyone stays here and besides the cold will say different" They blocked him. Brutus was about to pick them up with his "heads" to show how big and mighty he was, but the Colonel Flame Burst' him. He shakes his heads off with no sense of pain. He shrugged and sat back down into his chair.

"Lucky I'm letting you off easy, damned dragon..." The Colonel muttered. He sat in his chair and turned his head to the side. "Alright to the basement" The PI said in unison. And that was what happened till then.

( **Crystal** )

"Guys... Who in the name of Arceus, did that?" Crystal said softly... Everyone sighed as they already agreed on something. Professor Hog tightened his bow and walk in front of her. "We already agreed that the weather was what stopped the power Ugh!" He yelled. "And besides if you weren't so drunk, maybe you would be getting our logic" He stated simply. Everyone laughed as Professor Hog made a funny comment when he didn't realize. "You may be stuck Hog but that was funny" Said Harley (Electabuzz). He chuckled awkwardly as he was being serious.

"Whatever, Lay back a little at least, Devil eyes..." Crystal laughed. Hog decided to protest. "Uh, the only one who has devil eyes is that Hydreigon, he can eat you first!" Hog remarked. "Not as long i'm a Fairy!" She giggled. Professor Hog brushed it off like, whatever! Everyone stopped laughing and got into all seriousness.

"Well, what now?" Bisharp asked. Everyone looked at him dumbly, since he was the highest authority in here. "Uuh, you should know what stupid son of a bitch! You have to learn that soon!" Crystal yelled. Everyone laughed again. "Whatever I'm a laughing stock, just a simple question, though" David replied.

( **Narrator** )

Once again the doors burst open with a huge cold wind blowing everybody throughout the house, down stairwells, different rooms and down the huge laundry chute. The wind seemed unnatural for moderate weather, however.

( **Laundry room** )

"Fuck, what was that all about?!" Moondala said. "Yeah, we all got separated, that wind was too much" Sundala replied. Everyone was chattering about what happened. "Well, do guys mind? I'm too fat to fit though!" Harley cried. Sundala chuckled as she used Psychic to free him. Harley gave him an appreciative nod.

"Alright, what's next, the door has a lock on the outside and we can't get through?" He concluded. "Climb up the laundry chute?" Asked Dashington. Crystal and Harley disagreed themselves, as either Crystal wouldn't want her things ruined and Harley was too big.

"I'd rather just wait" Harley said solemnly. "We can't just wait, maybe the others are up there and need help, there was a lot of suspicious people, too." Sundala stated. Of course his twin sister agreed...

"Ready?" Moondala said instantly after the remark. Sundala nodded as they launched Ancient Power at the locked door. "They needed to replace it anyways" They said in sync. Everyone was oblivious to the comment as followed the floating Pokemon.

( **In the basement close to where the main entrance was** )

"Why is it so cold again! Who... I'm going to kill, whoever, left the door, open" He muttered stopping every often from shivering. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes as they kept on explaining while the shivering dragon was sitting down. "Oh shut the fuck up, overgrown pansy, if you want to look intimidating you should act like it" The Colonel muttered. "Shut up, or you... Are, my next feast..." He threatened while shivering.

"And tell me, when that Florges enters the room, please! She could, could eat me!" Brutus said cowardly. The the PI rolled their eyes as one of them spoke. "First off! You are the one everyone is afraid of being eaten by! I seriously don't understand why dragons are afraid of Pokemon that are breakable just like dishware." One of them stated angrilly. "Besides why did you follow us anyway?" He stated

"Enough! Just ignore the dirty mess, besides I told him to" The Colonel stated hesitantly. Everyone shut up like told because they knew it was pretty much his building and didn't want it burned to pieces. "Okay where were we?" Colonel said sarcastically. He scanned the map and opened an eye bigger and then frowned.

"God we have to get through a vent passage to fix the crap?" He said. And suddenly with the blink of an eye Brutus disappeared. Everyone finally noticed he was gone somehow back into the cold area, and Colonel. Fires's flames grew. "Fuck! Seriously I hired you two and you can't watch something bigger than all of us combined?!" He said angrily face palming at the same time. Everyone left the area go look around more.

( **The Colonal alone** )

I walked out of the room to go find that bastard and, I opened the door to the huge walk in closet upstairs and yelled. "Alright dumb son of bitch where are you?" I said, until I jumped back noticing a good friend of mine was... Dead.

Professor Hog was hanging upside down with his eyes closed, glasses broken and blood dripping on the floor. I had my huge ass mouth hanging open and tears rolled down. "Who did this? Not my friend!" He exclaimed. "Seriously, if someone is on a killing spree, they target the alone..." He said creepily. He turned around to see now one there, and he saw Hogs face was surprised, so he was not chased but he was surprised in here.

He had slash marks which could have meant David but Hydreigon ran off right as he walked out. I didn't know at all. I made a quick dash to bump into the cosmic twins. They bumped into him as he backed into a wall "Sorry you two, but this is serious, something is on a killing spree, and we need to gather the others, and it's my responsibility of somthing ends up, dead..." He said hesitsntly

"OH MY!" They said in sync like they are channeling ghosts into their bodies. He hushed them as it was time to gathering everyone. "Okay, calm down where are the others?" He said. The two nodded and looked behind them to back into the Colonel's face once again. "Agh, you two what was that for?" He said with a slanted face.

"But, but they were behind us?" They said shocked, both of them... "If they were come on let's hurry before what happened to Hog happens to them!" He yelled acting very frustrated. The pair floated fast and the Colonal's foot steps were making the ground shake slightly. "We last peeked at them over here!" Sundala said in a rushed tone. Colonal. Fire nodded as he opened each door to peek, and the Psychic twins couldn't sense anyone but themselves.

Dammit" The Colonal muttered. They heard a scream as they looked closer to see a blood trail. "Moondala, Flash! And let's hope it's not Hogs!" He said hesitantly. The two ran i. So many turns, as they found the iron door locked. "Dammit, take another dammed door down?!" He said angrily. He looked back at them as he was standing in the blood, but he didn't care. "OK ready when you are!" He said together. They launched an Ancient Power, two of them, and Magmortar Fire Punched the iron door off afterwards. "Who's in here? Ready or not!" He shouted.

But it was Crystal barely breathing, with slash marks all over. "Okay it wouldn't of been Bisharp because she would have been dead because of that steel" Moondala said. "Yeah, I was thinking it was David too" He remarked her comment. "But that doe-sent mean there wasn't 1 killer" Sundala said. Crystal was barely breathing as they must have damaged her lungs, her rather dark blood was dripping everywhere.

"Well the killer was not finished with her, I'll get her while you two follow me!" He said. They both ran out of the hallway into the ball room, with everybody gone. "Okay you two are strong, and treat her, be smart okay?!" He said running back into the other room.

( **Dashington** )

"I got away from whoever that group was" He said with no sign of breathing. He felt bad for leaving the other tow behind but he was afraid he could've died as well. He didn't see who they really were... Just hopefully they were fine though. I hopped my way to where the ballroom was and I saw the researchers... And toy relief they had Crystal...

"Hey you two! You have Crystal! Thank Arceus she is alright." Dashington said sighing in relief. "Yeah, she is alright, she was slashed badly though" Moondala stated. Sundala turned to him, "Do you see who the attacker was?" Sundala asked. Dashington nodded as in no, and the other two looked down "Your fast aren't you, you could've been able to see them with your speed" They said together.

"Well I guess I don't live up to my reflexes like any other do I?" He said frowning. The two twins laughed as they stared at him again. "So, it's your choice if you want to help Colonel find the others, or protect us, I mean help us protect Crystal" Moondala said correcting herself along the way.

"I think I should help, before anyone ends up dead!" He exclaimed. The other two looked down in discouragement. "Well, sadly whoever's hurting everyone, they killed Hog but if we don't hurry of course..." She said as she stopped mid-way. He nodded as dashed off down the stairwell making some of the flowers in pots fall out loosing their petals.

( **David** )

"Bastards! Of course they just left, I went to go see what happened in the basement and nothing there, and it's only natural for everybody to vanish right after that..." David said angrily. His metal scratching sounds reverberated through the area as he stopped and realized there was a certain Pokemon there, in the great room at that time.

I remembered the time I was a lawyer backing up a Pyroar, from what I forgot who was the other offender, he looked like the the one, from at the party, he was also apart of that team that was disbanded at the time of the jury. And not much of him lived around here, it was a possibility though...

I pulled out my confidential's and looked to see a suspect who matched the information but had no ID nor profile picture. I face-palmed myself as maybe I didn't case it properly. "Dammit, fuck me" I stressed. I found myself in front of tracks gauged into the ground, I took immediate action as I sketched them and were marked not as deep as I thought it was.

"Okay, lightweight, sharp claws and maybe fast..." I muttered. I found myself hearing the Colonel coming up, and I knew he didn't have a bit of trust towards me, but it was rather more worth to speak to the big fat bastard.

"You! I swear you killed Hog, don't move because the fire's ready to burn you!" He said positively. I backed up, "Why accuse me of all people and you realize we were childhood friends, and be, is dead?" I asked questioningly. "I still don't trust you though, but he's hanging, in the closet, with precise stab marks that can only be yours." He said with a point of his cannon at him. "Where did that Hydreigon go? You realize this could be his kill streak?" I asked trying to take his stubborn ass mind off of the useless conversation. He lowered his cannon hand and tried to agree where that damned dragon flew off to. "I don't know, he is somewhere, he ran off because the pansy is running away from some Florges and the cold..." Colonel. Fire muttered. They would find out soon.

( **Brutus** )

"AWAY FROM ME! Stop following me!" Brutus yelled with all of his heads. The Florges kept floating next to him. The Hydreigon fired a triple Dragon Pulse, and the end result meant Florges didn't even have a scratch. "Silly dragon! We are immune to your moves!" She said giggling quietly at the same time. "Seriously! What do you want!, From me!" He shouted. "I want your evil soul, what more and what would you think! He he!" She stated laughing crazier by the second.

Brutus launched 2 Flamethrowers right at her. She took the bit charring her a little. "I can tank your hits all day! Give up you beast!" She said launching a Fairy wind at him. He took the hit badly as he skin started steaming and burning after. "Augh, get away! I have no problem killing you" He yelled. She laughed once again. "Neither do I come back!" She yelled. "Dumb-ass slow body, fuck this stem!" She yelled, following Brutus very, very, slowly.

"Crazy psycho bitch! I don't care who haves my blood but, certainly not her! oh no.." He cried. But Florges launched a Moonblast as it actually hit the dragon this time. Brutus shrieked in agony as his skin was burning. I walked further and further into cold I couldn't find anywhere to go...

I then found myself in front of a huge puddle of blood that seemed like it was from someone I smelled inside of the great room. I tasted it with my left and I followed the scent.

I kept following the blood that tasted good for some matter, and i followed the scent as it took long from so many turns that damn maze had, as I kept floating around looking left and right, and a view of a staircase going up, and I found myself to a hallway filled with ice shards sticking out all over the floor, it was still cold however. I still heard that Florges's voice moaning and singing like a siren light years behind me... I was so scared.

But eventually I came up to an Braviary frozen in fear as his wings were frozen together and hanging upside-down on an ice stalactite. I gasped as I touched him with my head and he was dripping. I had to urge myself to not drink to blood. I needed to get out before I got crazier.

"COME HERE, ILL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE YOU PLEASE!" She yelled in an angry tone. I kept on flying saying nothing as she kept knowing where I was. It was bad... "Caught you! Murdering bastard!" Yelled someone coming from the turn, I backed up, "I swear I didn't kill anybody!" Brutus pleaded. "That's what they all say, Brutus, you jail breaker!" Colonal yelled as Brutus figured out who it was.

"You don't even, have any relationship with the police, so you have no right!" The dragon yelled. Colonel. Fire finally appeared from the corner with a thunderbolt ready. Brutus looked behind him as he heard the moaning again, "please now is not the time, I got that blood thirsty Florges behind me, move it or have your head blown off!" He yelled threateningly. Brutus was snarling with all his fangs showing.

"Come hayre! My pretty, it won't last that long!" She yelled. Brutus looked back and forward looking at the Colonal again. "Pleaseeeee... I'll do anything but not her!" He pleaded. He left Brutus pass, signaling him to stay here. They waited for almost 3 minutes and no Florges. "That's right! Stay away!" Brutus yelled. The Magmortar rolled his eyes as aimed his cannon at him and ordered him to keep walking the other way.

"You don't have to aim that shitty hand of yours, when you realize your guts are all over with 3 Hyper Beams" He protested. "It doesn't matter at least I have one, just stop blabbing and keep fucking going" He said getting angrier by the minute... I was so tired of blabbering bastard over here. Soon, I would be like, please take me out of my misery, very disgusted.

And that's what happened until it struck midnight. Hopefully another 2 more hours in this hell hole...

* * *

 **Authors note:** Alright there's the new story I promised! Got it done in maybe 4 hours I had alot of time in school as finals week can be really slow. I found myself refreshed after typing this! Just I guess I need to get used to dotting down these long stories and I have no problem doing it since building games requires a deep and in depth plot, it intakes much parabolic motion (figuratively speaking) in the making.

And sorry if your annoyed by another story with another Hydreigon, I'm sorry but... I love Hydreigon so much! If I was I was a Pokemon I would even act like a damsel in distress just to exert my love on him. It's just something about big monstrous killing machines acting so cute! In Pokemon Amie I'm well aware that he acts like a huge lap-dragon you can't resist loving so much come on, anybody?

So yeah of course this is rated mature because of adult reference, strong language no excessive cussing, though and yeah lots of blood. And yeah I made Hydreigon taste blood, he is so ravenous XD.

Anyways I got new chapters coming out for the rest of the week so be prepared, the next one will be on the other story! So once again, if you need my friend code for the 3ds Private message me for it and I was requested for a lake valor account and I will have all my Poke art there so don't dilly dally and please spectate it!

I will see you next chapter!


End file.
